


Would You Dance if I Asked?

by ObsessionIsMyForte



Series: HP Headcanons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry is a horrible date, Lavender Brown appreciation, Parvati Patil appreciation, Parvati and Luna are friends, Yule Ball, also, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionIsMyForte/pseuds/ObsessionIsMyForte
Summary: Parvati Patil's ideal Yule Ball did not include sitting miserably in the back of the Great Hall with her sister, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. But when she sees Lavender dancing by herself, Parvati takes it into her own hands to change her night, and hopefully for the better.





	

The Yule Ball seemed like it would be so much fun ahead of time. And it still seemed like it would be wonderful as Parvati walked into the transformed Great Hall, arm-in-arm with Harry Potter, and grinning along with Padma. 

But now as she, Harry, Padma, and Ron Weasley sat, miserable, at a table in the very back, Parvati was severely regretting her decision to go with Harry. He was nice, for the most part, and usually quite pleasant to be around. But Harry was a miserable date. As Parvati sat, head in her hand, gazing forlornly at the crowded dance floor, she noticed a brief flash of green out of the corner of her eye. Turning to face that flash, she saw Lavender dancing by herself off to the side of the floor. The pale green silk of her dress complimented her warm brown skin wonderfully.

Making a split second decision, she stood up, dusting off any non-existent dust from her dress. “Oi, where’re you going?” Ron called as she walked away. “I’m going to dance,” she replied shortly. Making her way to where Lavender was dancing by herself, Parvati came up behind her, grabbing her hands. Lavender jumped, but smiled brightly when she saw Parvati. Parvati smiled back. 

“Where’s Seamus?” Parvati asked, not seeing the Gryffindor boy anywhere. 

Lavender gestured vaguely off to the right. “He’s dancing over there with Dean.” Looking where she indicated, Parvati indeed saw the two boys dancing, and saw they were partially surrounded by a small crowd. She noticed Hermione Granger off to the side of the group, laughing and clutching Viktor Krum’s arm. 

“Aren’t you upset your date’s left you alone?” Lavender spun Parvati before shaking her head. 

“We came as friends only, nothing more. Besides,” at this, Lavender leaned in close to Parvati, “I’m the exact opposite of his type, if you get what I mean.” Parvati did, and if she hadn’t, Dean and Seamus’s dance would’ve made the message clear enough. 

Parvati decided to lose herself in the music and in the dance with Lavender. As they spun around together, their hands clasped, Parvati was wishing she hadn’t wasted the first part of her night with Harry, and was wishing she had been with Lavender since the beginning. Parvati found herself grinning and Lavenders’ matching grin caused something in her stomach to flutter. God, was she happy to have met Lavender. She was so happy she was her best friend. 

Later that night, as the two decided to take a break, Lavender ran off to a group of friends off to the side of the Great Hall, and Parvati helped herself to punch, leaning against a wall. She sipped leisurely, almost spilling the punch on herself as she heard a loud commotion coming from her right. The wall she leaned on was near the entrance to the Great Hall, and she curiously made her way over. 

There she saw Hermione Granger, Viktor nowhere to found, looking close to tears. She was glaring angrily through them at Ron Weasley, who looked just as angry as her. Parvati only managed to hear, “Next time there’s a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort,” before the other girl turned sharply, her blue dress swirling around her as she fled from the Hall. Ron looked on as she ran to the stairs, before sighing and turning away.

He noticed Parvati then, and she raised her eyebrows at him in a silent question. He silently pushed past her. “Alright then,” she muttered. 

Heading back to where she was standing before, Parvati heard someone softly calling her name. She glanced in the direction the voice came from, and saw Luna Lovegood behind her, looking so out of place from everyone else and yet so much like herself in an odd shaped blue and silver dress that looked quite precarious to wear. “Hello Luna. What are you doing here? Aren’t you too young to come to the Yule Ball?”

The third year smiled serenely at Parvati. “Michael Corner didn’t want to come to the Ball by himself, and I overheard him talking in the common room one day, so I said I’d be happy to go with him.” Luna was an oddball, and Parvati would’ve never met her if not for Padma needing help with a younger student in their second year. Luna had confronted Padma with a problem she didn’t know how to face, and so in turn, she’d asked her twin, who was more than happy to help. As soon as she met Luna, Parvati immediately liked her weird exterior, and even weirder personality. 

They had become quick and surprising friends.

“Parvati,” Luna moved and Parvati followed her so they were standing off to the side. “I’m glad I found you. I saw Lavender a bit ago, and she was looking for you.” Parvati blinked in surprise.

“Really? Well, I guess I’ll go find her.” She made to move away when she felt something stop her. Looking back, she saw Luna gripping at the back of her dress. 

“Why did you come here with Harry Potter?” 

“Excuse me?” Parvati felt ever so slightly confused. “He asked and I said yes. I thought it’d be fun. That was before we had our awkward dance, in front of everyone, and then we just… sat. And did nothing. Why?”

Luna shrugged. “I saw you and Lavender before, when you danced. You looked quite happy. I supposed I just wondered why you two didn’t come together. I mean, it would’ve worked out well, wouldn’t yet? You two could’ve gone and Dean and Seamus could come together, then.”

Parvati frowned, her forehead crinkling slightly. “I - I don’t know. Anyway, I’ll be going now, if you don’t mind?”

Luna released her and Parvati wandered, trying to find Lavender, her thoughts filled with questions she didn’t know how to answer. She was beginning to wish she’d asked Luna where she saw Lavender when she felt someone grab onto her shoulder. “There you were.” Lavender sounded rather relieved. “It’s getting late, so I was wondering if you’d decided to head upstairs.”

Parvati shook her head. “I wouldn’t just leave. Besides, Luna Lovegood told me you were looking for me.” Lavender smiled, and slipped her hand in Parvati’s, and for some reason, at that moment, Parvati felt her heart thud. She ignored it. “Actually, though, I’m beginning to get a little tired, and It’s kinda hot in here. Do ya want to go outside and then head up?”

“Sure.” The two girls walked hand in hand out the Great Hall, and Parvati was faced with the shock of cold that greeted them. They strolled about, huddling closer to combat the cold, and went past couples who’d come out to escape the watchful gazes of the teachers inside the Hall. When they walked past the carriages, Parvati pointedly ignored the flailing bodies she just barely glimpsed inside. 

“It’s cold. You sure you wanna stay out here?” Lavender let go of Parvati’s hand to rub her own over her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. The ring on her right hand caught the light from the lamppost over their heads. 

“We don’t have to stay long. I actually like the cold, sometimes. It clears up my head, you know? Makes it easier to think.” Parvati did her best homework in the abandoned classroom down the hall from Transfiguration that was always cold. Lavender stared at her. “I didn’t know that. How have we been friends for four years and I didn’t realize that?”

There’s a few things you haven’t realized about me, Parvati thought to herself. She responded to Lavender by shrugging her shoulders. Lavender stayed silent and the two continued walking, to where, Parvati had no clue.

They found a mostly abandoned area with several snow-covered benches clustered around, and from where they were, Parvati was able to hear the faintest amount of music from inside the Hall. Lavender took out her wand from a hidden pocket in her dress, and cast a quick heat spell, melting the snow from the nearest bench, and she sat down, not caring about the water that remained. “Come,” she said, holding out her hands in silent invitation. 

Parvati let her take her hands and pull her down, and the two sat in silence, listening to what music they could hear. After a while, Parvati got anxious, and as a song ended and another began, one she knew rather well, she stood up from the bench, and spun to face Lavender, hands outstretched. 

“Come,” she said, mimicking the other girl’s earlier actions, “Dance with me.”

Lavender groaned, and stood up slowly, as if it pained her to do so. “Didn’t you get enough dancing in there? If you want to move somewhere, how about we move inside?” But she took Parvati’s hands anyway. Their dancing wasn’t anything fancy, they’d used up what energy they’d had inside, but that was alright. As the song reached the chorus, the music sweeping and reaching, Parvati twirled Lavender under her arm, singing along badly to the song. Lavender was laughing, spinning around, seeming to be as caught up in the song as Parvati was. 

In that moment, something changed. Something fell into place for Parvati in that second that she hadn’t realized was missing. As the song slowed to a close, the two girls slowed as well. Parvati stared at Lavender and made a split second decision. She leaned in, breath catching, and pressed her lips to Lavenders’. 

It was short and awkward and somehow rather sweet. Parvati pulled away, and looked at the other girl. Lavender had a peculiar expression on her face, one of surprise and slight wonder. 

Parvati licked her lips nervously. “Is… is that okay?” She asked, suddenly scared about what might happen.

Lavender smiled and nodded at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.”

Then Lavender leaned in herself and kissed Parvati, and suddenly, the Yule Ball didn’t seem like such a failure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo... This was an experiment, and I don't know what caused me to write a Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown fanfiction as my first story, but you know what, Parvati/Lavender is one of my background ships and part of all sorts of headcanons I've got about background (and not so background) characters. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to turn this into a series all about those headcanons, so this is a good first story. Also, my friend is the only person to have read this, so I apologize for any weirdness that may be here. Anyway, let's hope I write more stories.


End file.
